dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Metropolis Marvel
The Metropolis Marvel is the first film in the Superman franchise of Gary's DC Cinematic Universe. The film was directed by J.J. Abrams and produced by Christopher Nolan. Paul Dini and Bruce Timm '''wrote the script for the film. The film starred '''Wes Bentley as Clark Kent/Superman, Olivia Wilde as Lois Lane, Matt LeBlanc as Perry White, and David Sobolov as the voice of Darkseid. The film was released on March 20th, 2015, and was well recieved by viewers. Cast Wes Bentley as Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman Olivia Wilde as Lois Lane Matt LeBlanc as Perry White David Sobolov as the voice of Darkseid Zachary Levi as Jimmy Olsen Ralph Fiennes as Lex Luthor Tommy Lee Jones as Jonathan Kent Ed Harris as Jor-El Amy Ryan as Lara Lor-Van Gerard Butler as the voice of Kalibak Frank Welker as the voice of Parademons and Brimstone Calum Worthy as Garth Ranzz/Lightning Lad Josh Peck as Rokk/Cosmic Boy Rico Rodriguez as Chuck Taine/Bouncing Boy Bridget Mentler as Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl Stefanie Scott as Kara Kent/Supergirl Tisha Campbell-Martian '''as '''Amanda Waller Liam Hemsworth '''as '''Barry Allen/The Flash (cameo) Plot Prologue The planet of Krypton is suffering from a large amount of earthquakes, as well as a war against Apokolips. Many citizens are killed, but Krypton's smartest scientist, Jor-El, wants his son, Kal-El, to survive. Jor-El and his wife, Lara Lor-Van, put their son in a rocket ship aiming for planet Earth. Just as they are about to ship him off into space, the king of Apokolips, Darkseid, approaches with his army of Parademons. Kal-El is sent to Earth, where as his parents and family are killed by the Parademons. Darkseid and his "son" Kalibak take the Kryptonite found in Jor-El's lab, and flee back to Apokolips. Moments after, the remains of Krypton explode. New Home While blasting through space, Kal-El realizes that he's lost everything; his parents, his home, his dog Krypto, and his family. Something tells him, however, that he has one distant relative that is still out there. Confused, Kal-El crashlands onto the Kent family farm in Smallville. He is picked up by Jonathan Kent, owner of the farm, and taken inside to show his wife, Martha. The two decide to adopt baby Kal-El and name him Clark Kent. Years later, when Clark turns 5, Martha is kidnapped and killed by Darkseid, who warns Clark that they will meet again. Clark thinks that he's seen Darkseid before, but shrugs that thought off and vows revenge on Darkseid for killing his foster mother. A New Discovery On Clark's first day of junior high school, he is driven to school by his father Jonathan. Jonathan tells his son "good luck", and Clark walks in to the school. He meets Garth Ranzz, the school bully. His friend, Rokk, stops him, saying that this is the guy "they've been waiting for". Chuck Taine, another one of Garth's friends, agrees. Reluctantly, Garth invites Clark to sit with him, Rokk, Chuck, and more of their friends at lunch. Clark happily agrees, and later does sit with them. They introduce him to Imra Ardeen, Garth's girlfriend, who asks if it's the guy they've been waiting for. Everyone agrees, and Clark hangs out with them. A Near-Death Experience Months later, Darkseid sends Brimstone to Earth to attempt at killing Kal-El, as Darkseid himself has failed at all attempts. Brimstone targets Clark's school, where Garth, Imra, Chuck and Rokk's true powers are shown to Clark. Clark attempts to help, but ends up flying and using super strength to throw Brimstone into space. Garth reveals to Clark that they are the Legion of Super-Heroes, an intergalatic superhero team from the 30th century. Garth tells Clark that he is Lightning Lad, where as Irma is Saturn Girl, Rokk is Cosmic Boy, and Chuck is Bouncing Boy. They offer to take Clark with them to the 30th Century so he can be a Legion member, but Clark disagrees, saying he'd rather stay on Earth. Cosmic Boy warns him about the many dangers of Earth, and the Legion leaves Smallville. Moving to Metroplis About 12 years later, Clark is now 23 and moving to the big city of Metropolis, leaving his small hometown of Smallville. Jonathan wishes his adopted son luck, and tells him that he has a cousin; Kara Kent. Clark leaves Smallville and arrives in Metropolis. The first two buildings he sees are STAR Labs and the Daily Planet. Clark goes over to see what STAR Labs is all about. and he bumps into a woman. He apologizes, and she accepts the apology. She introduces herself as Amanda Waller, an associate of STAR Labs and LexCorp. She also tells Clark that she is in charge of Project Cadmus. Clark and Amanda go inside of STAR Labs, and she shows him the only surviving Green Martian. Waller explains that the White Martians knocked out the Green Martian population, and inhabinated Mars. She warns Clark to call Cadmus if he ever encounters a White Martian, as they are no good and dangerous. She gives him her buisness card, as well as the buisness cards of "her associates". Waller leaves Clark inside of STAR Labs, where he looks at the tube with the only surviving Martian inside of it. He quickly leaves afterward. The Daily Planet Clark decides to check out the Daily Planet, the other building he spotted when he first arrived in Metropolis. A photographer rushes up to him, mentioning that he was the guy that threw "the fiery beast into the sky back in Smallville", demanding to hear something about the incident and those "other kids with the super powers". Embarrased, Clark attempts to walk past the kid and keep walking, but the boy demands an inside scoop. He introduces himself as Jimmy Olsen, photographer for the Daily Planet. Clark and Jimmy walk into the Daily Planet, and Clark meets Perry White, the employer of the Daily Planet employees. Clark also meets Lois Lane, an editor of the newspaper. Jimmy, Perry and Lois all take a liking to Clark, and Perry asks if Clark can give them an inside story about the incident in Smallville, then he would consider giving him the job. Clark says that the name of the beast was Brimstone, and was a creature from Apokolips. He also mentions that the others were the Legion of Super-Heroes, a group of superheroes from the 30th century. A couple of days later, the new issue of the Daily Planet comes out and the cover story is Clark's story about the fight in Smallville. Perry calls up Clark, and reveals that he has a job as an editor of the newspaper, and that he would be working with Lois. The Man of Steel Weeks later, Clark has became very successful at his job. The most recent story is of Lex Luthor's discovery of the lost planet of Krypton, and Clark feels very uncomfortable with it for some reason. Lex visits the Daily Planet, and says that the last piece of Kryptonian evidence, the Kryptonite, is what LexCorp has under their care. Lex explains that Kryptonite is a piece of glowing green rock that was very harmful to Kryptonians. Later on, Clark gets a visit from Jonathan, and he finds out that he was adopted all along, and came in a rocket from space. Clark realizes that he is from Krypton after getting a dream from his real father, Jor-El, and is really Kal-El. Jor-El requests that Kal-El becomes a superhero in vengance after what happened with Krypton. Jor-El reveals that it was Darkseid's fault, and that he was coming to Earth to do the same thing he did to Krypton a long time ago. Clark and Jonathan make a costume, and after managing to control his flight, heat vision, super strength, and other various powers, he becomes Superman, protector of Metropolis. Rise of Apokolips A few days after Clark becomes Superman, a large explosion is seen outside of Smallville. Superman flies over, and sees Jonathan making a costume similar to Superman's, but for a girl. Jonathan reveals that his cousin, Kara, is becoming Supergirl, and that she too is a survivor from Krypton. Superman and Supergirl fly over to the explosion and are attacked by a swarm of Parademons led by Kalibak. Supergirl and Kalibak get into a heated battle, and Darkseid suddenly appears. He says that his goal is to destroy everything else Kal-El loves; Jonathan, the Daily Planet, Perry, Jimmy, Lois, Metropolis, and Smallville. Superman and Darkseid get into a battle, but a flock of Parademons carry Darkseid to the Daily Planet, and Superman follows. Battle of Metropolis Darkseid lands on the Daily Planet rooftop, and his Parademons attack Superman when he arrives. Lois, Perry and Jimmy spot Superman, eager to find Clark and get an inside scoop. Superman and Darkseid get into an intense battle, where the Daily Planet is almost demolished. Kalibak comes in to protect his father, ordering the Parademons to attack Superman. Supergirl comes in just in time to attack Kalibak and throw him off the Daily Planet. Darkseid attempts to use his omega beam, but fails to hit Superman. Superman throws the ruler of Apokolips into the sky and the Parademon flocks fly after him. Kalikbak is thrown into the sky as well, and Metropolis thanks Superman and Supergirl for saving them. Epilogue About three months have passed since the Battle of Metropolis. Clark, still living a duel life as Clark Kent and Superman, hasn't told Jimmy, Perry or Lois that he was Superman. Later that night, Superman is seen patrolling Metropolis, and sees the Flash zooming towards Metropolis. Flash explains that the first Flash told him about a "Justice Society" when he was the Flash, and wanted to discuss a "new Justice Society". After this scene, the credits begin to roll. Sequel After the outstanding performance by Wes Bentley, director J.J Abrams said that a sequel and a stand-alone film for Supergirl were both in the works. Bentley, Scott, Wilde, LeBlanc, Levi, Fiennes, Lee Jones, and Harris all had been confirmed to return in the sequel. Despite not returning for a sequel, Campbell-Martin had a confirmed role in one of the Justice League films as well as the Green Lantern movie and at least three episode of Batman of the Future. Category:Movies Category:Gary's DC Cinematic Universe